


just kinda figured

by tardisdaddy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, just some fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisdaddy/pseuds/tardisdaddy
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to get away from it all and go to a planet with snow and some neat birds.





	just kinda figured

**Author's Note:**

> basically i'm ill and bbc america put that cute yule log doctor who video up and it made me feel nice so y e a h 
> 
> set after 11x09

Regardless of how many times Yasmin Khan thought back to points in her life, she would never have imagined this year going the way it had. Her mind often traveled further than her feet did. She thought back to her secondary school days, filling in questionnaires on what you want your plans are after you leave. She imagined writing down “Time Traveller” and handing it over to her teacher. It made Yaz tickle the console with a gentle chuckle. The TARDIS hummed at the sound and The Doctor smiled goofily beside her. “You two, I swear! Do you have in-jokes now? Is that what’s happening here?” 

Yaz tossed a stray wink her way. The Doctor rolled her eyes and nudged the young woman beside her with her shoulder. Graham and Ryan had both gone home for a few days to celebrate Christmas - it wasn’t something that was really celebrated in the Khan household so Yaz had opted to spend the time with The Doctor instead. The Khan’s were all about New Year's Eve. They loved bringing in the New Year with their friends and family with a big party, plenty of food and a drink or seven.  
  
“So where to, Doctor?” Yaz asked, turning around and leaning her back lazily against the centre console. She kicked her foot to her left and rewarded herself with a custard cream. The Doctor scrunched her brow, opened her mouth and, on reflex, Yaz kicked out her leg again and popped a biscuit messily into the blonde’s mouth.  
  
“Hmmm.. Mehbee thomewhere cowld?” Biscuit crumbs flew and Yaz scrunched her nose up.  
  
“Thounds lowvley!” Yaz teased back, before they both let out a stupid laugh and desperately tried not to choke. “Ahhh, we have fun.” The Doctor joked, pushing a couple of buttons and skipping over to the large lever. She leaned one hand casually against it and held the other one on her hip.   
  
“Care to do the honours, M’lady?”  
  
“Of course, M’TimeLord.”  
  
Yaz hopped over to The Doctor and smiled as they both pulled the heavy metal down. “You ever been to Scotland?” Asked the blonde, the ground thrumming beneath their feet as they began their perfectly choreographed dance to fly and land the beautiful machine. Yaz nodded. “The planet?!” The Doctor asked, excitedly.  
  
Yaz sucked her teeth playfully and faked a sigh. “No, Doctor. I have not.”  
  
“No need to sound so grumpy… I don’t know what you did before me.”  
  
_Neither do I,_ Yaz thought. Some things were better left unsaid. “What’s Scotland like then?”  
  
“Thought you said you’d been?” The Doctor teased, avoiding a gentle smack to the arm by darting around the other side of the console panel. “It’s not much different, really. Super cold. Lots of lakes. No Nessy in this one though.” The TARDIS thumped down slightly as they settled onto the foreign ground. “How would you feel about having a couple of days to just relax a little?”  
  
The busy air that had thrummed through the ship mere moments ago had now fizzled out and beckoned them towards the TARDIS doors. Yaz ignored her heart hammering inside her chest. “Didn’t know you knew how to relax.”  
  
“Nothing wrong with trying something new. Come on.” The Doctor said, burying her hands deep into her pockets and strolling out of the TARDIS. The ground snapped gently underfoot and cool air smoothed its way over Yaz’ skin. She was glad of her jacket. Her arm effortlessly looped around The Doctor’s and she pulled herself closer. A gentle flurry of snow was piling onto the thick blanket that coated their surroundings. A small bird hopped across a covered path in front of them. The Doctor gasped. “Oh, yes! Yaz, watch this- oh you’re so going to love this!”  
  
The Doctor untucked the arm from her pocket that wasn’t in the grasp of the brunette and held it out in front of the bird. The bird cocked her head and The Doctor bowed slightly, before making a low whistle. The bird immediately flew to The Doctor’s arm. She let out a laugh through a gasp and her joyful features warmed Yaz. “Touch her feathers. She won’t mind, trust me. Give her a little stroke.” The Doctor whispered, her eyes fixed on her perplexed companion. Yaz looked down to the small brown bird and tentatively reached out. She presented the back of the hand to the bird, who chirped joyfully. The second the back of her fingers made contact against her, the bird began to change colour. Yaz’ hand shot away and The Doctor smiled. Beautiful oranges and reds fed their way up the feathers of the small creature. The Doctor reached down and placed a gentle kiss onto the animals head. “See ya!” The bird chirped and The Doctor let out another sound of exasperated delight as the bird flew away. Sure, all these worlds Yaz saw were beautiful, but watching them through the eyes of The Doctor made them indescribable. This woman had been traveling for thousands of years and still found each new sight just as marvelous as the last.    
  
“How. Wicked. Is that.” The Doctor said, tucking her hand back into her pocket as she watched the bird fly away. “Noxies. They’re heat sensitive, so when they feel something warm, they change colour. So beautiful.”  
  
“Like infared stuff?” Yaz asked, and The Doctor nodded.  
  
“Exactly like infared stuff! Ten points to Yaz! Come on, let’s get groovin and a movin’” She breathed and slowly lead them down the small path, up to a lodge that was in amongst some white trees. Yaz watched as The Doctor chewed at the bottom of her lip.  
  
“Something wrong?” Yaz asked, letting her arm slip away from the other woman who was now reaching up to the cabin door. As she knocked, The Doctor turned her head towards her. The knocks The Doctor placed against the door almost seemed rehearsed as she tapped with different amounts of pressure along different spots against the wood.

“Just hope you like it.” The Doctor said almost inaudibly to Yaz as they both stepped into the dark cabin. “One sec!” She said, jogging over the far side of the room. Her sonic whirred and a fire sparked, flooding the room with a low, flickering light. Surrounding the fireplace was a large sofa, a TV, a little table and a fully stocked bookcase. Yaz’s eyes wandered as her feet slowly shuffled in. There was a small kitchen, and a couple of other doors which she assumed would be bedrooms and a bathroom. Her eyes flicked up to The Doctor who was stood quietly by the fire. Yaz beamed. It was contagious. The Doctor’s smile burst into view and Yaz sighed contently.

“I love it.” She breathed, walking closer to The Doctor, who looked a lot calmer now. “How do you even know about this place?”

“Ehhh, saved a species and they love playing swapsies. I got this and in exchange, I gave them three goats and a Skipper Pass. Don’t ask about the latter. Shouldn’t have had it anyway, definitely shouldn’t have swapped it and even talking about it, I’m breaking a verbal binding with the Shadow Proclamation.”

Yaz looked confused, but then again, there wasn’t often a day anymore where she didn’t feel confused. The Doctor offered her a goofy smile and Yaz just wanted to hop into the fire just to stop the blush that tickled her cheeks. “There’s a wardrobe of coats and scarves and gloves and things, as well as some pyjamas, jumpers and... Well, undergarments, just through…” The Doctor unnecessarily stood up on her tippy toes and loomed around Yaz just to point at one of the doors. “There.” Yaz dipped into her back pocket and fished out her phone. 5:35pm, GMT.

“I think I’m okay for now, thanks though.” A small window to the side of them indicated that the evening was slowly drawing in. Pinks seemed to flood the clouded sky and specks of snow were gathering on the windowsill. “Could do with a cuppa though…”

“I am so on it.” The Doctor said joyfully, flinging off her coat onto an armchair as if she were about to go and demand parlay with the villain of the day. She stormed over to the counter and Yaz kicked off her boots and popped on the slippers that stood beside the door. She slid out of her jacket and neatly hung it up on the rack, before walking over to the abandoned grey one and hanging that one up too.

“Yaz, I know you said cuppa and that means tea, but that’s not what you’re having, sorry!” Yaz chuckled.

“I trust you.”

 

\----------

 

Ten minutes later, they were both sat on the sofa with the most ridiculously decadent hot chocolates ever produced. Apparently, The Doctor had rung ahead with a shopping list. They were at opposite ends of the sofa, their legs entirely tangled up as they sipped from their mugs. The sound of the fireplace crackling filled the air and Yaz closed her eyes to enjoy the pure moment of tranquility that they had managed to settle themselves into. The mug warmed her hands and she felt content with her legs scrunched up against The Doctor’s. Opening them again, Yaz noticed that The Doctor had an adorable whipped cream mustache. “Doctor… You’ve got a little…” Yaz gestured up to her lip and did everything in her power not to wipe it away for her. The Doctor wiped it on her arm and laughed.

“Sorry. I _love_ hot chocolate. It’s the one thing that throughout the galaxies has stayed the same as the human recipe. Know why? Can’t be beaten, Yaz. It just can’t!” She slurped the last bit loudly and let out a content gasp as she plonked her mug onto the small coffee table. “You not finished?”

Yaz offered a tender smile. “It’s not a race, you know…” Those were words that had often been said by her mum; as a kid, Yaz had often rushed her meals. She was usually in the middle of reading when she was called down for dinner and she would do anything to get back to her book. Or more importantly, away from her sister.

“You said it yourself, Doctor. You’re going to try and relax.”

The Doctor nodded. “Relax. Gotcha.”

A few seconds of silence passed as Yaz finished up her hot chocolate and put it down. A small shiver ran down her arms as she shifted against the other woman and she cursed herself.

“Are you cold?” The Doctor asked, noticing as the small hairs on Yaz’ arm shifted. She simply shrugged but regretted it in an instant when The Doctor detangled them and hopped up. Moments later, she was back with a large, cream, fluffy blanket. She dropped down onto the sofa, although this time at the same end as Yaz and dragged the blanket with her, covering them both. Yaz shifted to accommodate the other woman and tried not to think about how close they currently were.

“How’s that?”

“Perfect.”

 

\----------

 

Yaz breathed in slowly and shifted comfortably as she awoke. Her eyes blinked trying to adjust to the low, warm light and she couldn’t help the sigh that fell from her lips. She just felt so warm and safe. She shifted again and realised that she was in someone’s arms. Yaz lifted her head a little and smiled. The Doctor’s hand was calmly stroking her hair, and the other was holding a book. Yaz rolled her lips over one another and let out a shy laugh. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Only about an hour.” The Doctor whispered, slowly slipping her hand from out of Yaz’s hair.

“Sorry, I really didn’t mean to…” Yaz said, as she slowly dragged her body up and away from The Doctor.

“No, I know. But it was nice. In all honesty, I was just enjoying this book… well, I was until you started snoring.”

Yaz looked mortified but The Doctor just chuckled. “I’m kidding. You’re actually a rather gentle sleeper, Yaz.” Yaz felt like she was going to explode.

“Which reminds me, there is only one bed for tonight. But I figure you slept fine just then so we could just share if you want? It’ll be like a sleepover. Never ‘ad a sleepover before. Could be fun. Stay up, eat popcorn, watch a film, talk about boys… Or girls... Or non-binary folk? Or no one?” The Doctor teased and Yaz rolled her eyes but tried to calm her stomach.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Brilliant.”

 

\----------

 

In all honesty, the rest of their evening together did feel like a sleepover. They watched crap alien TV, ate weird foods and talked about everything and nothing and all of the gaps in between. The Doctor talked about her family and her planet. Yaz spoke about her younger life, the simple things she had experienced on Earth. The Doctor drank up every ounce of it. Her eyes a gorgeously deep hazel in the light of the fire. They started asking each other more and more questions and it wasn’t soon before that feeling of worry and dread filled Yaz’s stomach.

“Have you ever been in love?” Yaz asked, feeling like the words had just forcefully expelled themselves from her lips. It was something Yaz had been dying to ask for months now. The Doctor had so often spoke about loss and it seemed that because of that, she lead a very strict life in terms of who she held closely to her. 

The Doctor nodded.

“Have you?” She countered, her voice sounded dry and sad. Yaz regretted asking.

“Yes.” Yaz said, feeling the need to explain further to stop the sad look that had buried its way onto The Doctor’s face. “With Izzy Flynn?” It sounded like a question but it was probably just because it was a bit of a sore topic.

A new kind of woe filled The Doctor’s eyes and it made Yaz’s heartache. “Did it- I mean, was it..?”

“It was complicated, I guess. She didn’t want people to know and then... Well, they found out. It was easier to hurt me than hold me, I guess.”

“I’m so sorry.” The Doctor whispered, moving her hands into Yaz’s. “Is that why your mum asked about us?” It felt as though Yaz’s heart would burst. Only this woman would feel no worry about asking such a personal question about their relationship whilst firmly holding Yaz’s hand.

“Yeah… I mean, she acts like she doesn’t mind but... I never know with my mum.”

“I understand.” The Doctor said gently. “Oh Yaz, brilliant Yaz.” She pulled their hands up and The Doctor pressed a gentle kiss against her hand, shooting up that brilliant smile for the other woman to catch. “I think it’s time for bed… and for the record, any woman would be so lucky to have you.”

Yaz’s heart stung and tears threatened her eyes. She blinked them desperately away, slipping her hand from The Doctor's and running them through her hair. She tossed it up into a ponytail using the hairband from around her wrist.

“Why did you ask?” The Doctor asked as they both stood up and slowly made their way into the bedroom. “About if I had ever loved?”

Yaz paused. “Well, it was just what with everything that went down with the Solitract… I wondered why there wasn’t anyone in the mirror world for you.”

Just as the silence seemed to settle between them and the door to their room, The Doctor interjected. “I wondered the same about you… but then I just kinda figured... You know.”

They both stood facing one another in the doorway. The Doctor offered Yaz the softest of smiles, and the brunette practically melted under it as her heart did its absolute best to escape from her chest. “I know, Doctor. And you’re right...” Yaz said, bravely.

“It is definitely time for bed.”


End file.
